


The Locket

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover fic between Harry Potter and Merlin. This is for week 1 of the Merlin Arts Fest. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A smooth silver rock seems to sneak through the river, gleaming in the sun, being led by the stream.

Mordred walked away from the small Druid camp exasperation evident. The Druids still treated him like a child! If he had such great potential like they said why do they keep him from learning greater magic? Why are they suppressing his urge for knowledge of greater, more powerful things? Aglain always used to say “There are greater things than power.” And Mordred had never disagreed; he just wanted to be able to protect the one’s he loved. Mordred walked over to the river and pulled off his boots stepping into the cold water. He spread out his arms and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the sun. He soaked in the suns rays until his eyes grew spots behind the lids. He looked down and rubbed at his eyes when a silver gleam in the river caught his eye. _‘Probably just a rock.’_ He told himself. The silver drifted a little downstream and started moving faster. _‘Rocks don’t move!’_ Mordred darted forward and snatched the silver object from out of the stream. The silver gleam he saw had been from a silver chain. Hanging from the chain was a locket. The locket was covered in tiny green stones, in an almost snake like design. Mordred thought it was beautiful. He slipped the chain around his neck and hopped out of the river, and headed back to the druid camp.  
That night Mordred couldn’t sleep. He was plagued with nightmares of a flashing green light and piled bodies. _Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra._ The words repeated in his head. Mordred got up and decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts. He ended up at the river again. Mordred dropped to his knees and washed his face in the water. He dried his face on the edge of his tunic and stared at his reflection. Mordred poked at the water, causing ripples to blur his reflection. When the ripples cleared his reflection had vanished! In it’s place the face of a young, attractive boy. “I can show you great things, Mordred. You and I, we’re the same. Listen to the locket. Listen to me.” Mordred doesn’t remember what happened next. He woke up covered in blood, the majority of his camp slaughtered. His hands shook as he tried to clean the blood from himself in the river. _Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra._ The spell echoed in his brain, a reminder of what he’d done. _“Yassss. You and I. Great thingssss.”_ The locket hissed at him. “NO! You only show me terrible things!” Mordred shouted at the empty river. _“Terrible, but great.”_ The locket hissed. Mordred trembled at the thought of what he might do, what he had done. He ripped the locket from his neck and threw it back where it came from The water guiding it away. Mordred walked in the opposite direction. The locket washed down the river for miles and miles before washing up onto the bank of the river.  
Morgana strolled down the bank looking for some nice flowers for her sister. The magic, the evil, her sister was trying to teach her wasn’t really sticking, but she was just glad to spend time with her sister. If only Morgause could see things the way she did. How much beauty and love was in the world. If only Arthur wasn’t always there to ruin it! A patch of wild Lilies growing on the bank drew her to the waters edge. A glimmering caught her eye.  
~After Mordred has joined the knights~  
“You saved Arthur’s life. Why?” Merlin asked while helping Mordred from his armor. “Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that.” A strange look took over Merlin’s face and he swept from the room. “I know that better than anyone.” He whispered to himself. He could still hear the echoes. _Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra._

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover and I know that the timelines are wrong but it’s fanFICTION for a reason right? Some of the descriptions of the locket, Tom Riddle, and the line, “Great things, Terrible, but great.” all belong to J.K. Rowling. The characters belong to BBC Merlin. I just wanted to write a fic explaining Mordred and Morgana turning evil. (I don’t buy the whole “Mordred turning on his closest friends for an old flame). This is for the 2015 Merlin Arts Fest, Week 1.


End file.
